of afternoon delights and shenanigans
by daisymeadowss
Summary: blue and gansey have exciting news to share with adam and ronan. drabble.


**title:** _of_ _afternoon delights and_ _shenanigans_  
 **summary:** blue and gansey have exciting news to share with adam and ronan. drabble.  
 **pairings:** gansey/blue, adam/ronan  
 **timeline:** post-trk, established bluesey and pynch relationship  
 **warnings:** veryyyyyyy mild language and veryyyyyy mild playful teasing of the sexual kind and sexual references (i do mean very mild okay)  
 **notes:** first trc fic, yay. to tell you the truth i'm still reading bllb but i got this idea and couldn't resist and my sister tells me that it would change nothing about this story if i wrote it after finishing bllb so i'll believe her. hope you enjoy it! (sorry about the horrible title, literally nothing would fit)  
 **disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Blue snaps her fingers impatiently in the general direction of Ronan's face in an attempt to get his attention. Ronan merely grunts dismissively.

"Hey. Are you listening?"

Ronan looks away from Adam's smirking lips to give Blue a snakish smile. Adam's fingers inch higher up his leg. "No."

Blue gives them a decapitating look as if she knows exactly what's going on under the table, hidden from prying eyes. Ronan could care less, really. The way he figures, he and Adam have witnessed her and Gansey making out enough times to have free passes of shenanigans of their own for a lifetime. He arches an eyebrow at Blue in a small challenge to call them out on their under the table activities but she just rolls her eyes.

"So Gansey and I wanted to tell you something," she begins, at which point Gansey glances at her sideways, an unspoken question written on his face, and she gives him a self-assured smile. Her expression says _I got this_ and Gansey takes a sip of his orange juice.

Blue turns back to Ronan and Adam. "We're going to be parents."

"What?" This was Adam. He blinks at them wide-eyed several times then blinks at them some more. His fingers stop inching up on Ronan's thigh, his hand now just resting against the material of Ronan's jeans. Blue is grinning, strangely satisfied, and Gansey is inspecting the flower patterns on the table cover, strangely engrossed with it.

Ronan, although he feels as shocked as Adam looks, allows his mouth to spread into a wide grin. "So you two finally did it? Congratulations."

Blue laughs although Ronan didn't expect her to find the joke funny. He expected another eye-roll or perhaps a scathing remark right back. _That's weird._ Gansey still hasn't said anything.

Blue places her hand on top of Gansey's resting on the table and continues, "We thought you might want to be godparents."

There's silence. Then, -

Adam repeats, "What?" and Ronan has no words. "Us?"

Gansey finally raises his gaze and, in true Richard Gansey III splendor, smiles at them. "Who else?"

Blue nods enthusiastically as she presses a hand against her mouth. The four of them are quiet as both Ronan and Adam attempt to process these news, eyeing one another over their drinks. There's nothing to discuss, really, because _of course_ they would want to be godparents, but Adam raises his eyebrows as if to say, _What do you think?_ and Ronan lifts his hand to chew on his leather bands, saying _I'm in if you are._ Just as Adam is about to signal, _I'm in,_ Blue seems to lose all of her self-control and bursts out laughing.

Adam and Ronan, equally parts alarmed and suspicious, end their wordless conversation to stare at her. Gansey's own lips are pulling into an amused smile as he alternates between watching his girlfriend lovingly and glancing at Adam and Ronan for their reactions. Adam frowns as understanding dawns on him and Ronan snarls, "You're fucking with us, aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious," Blue gasps out around sounds of laughter. Her cheeks are colored red with her delight. "We really are going to be parents." There's a pause. "To a puppy," she chuckles. "Gansey and I are getting a dog."

"It was her idea," Gansey informs them and Ronan's not sure if he's talking about the dog or the prank they've just pulled. He gives Blue his most frightening glare, albeit it does little to ebb her cheerfulness. Having finished choking with laughter, she now looks extra pleased with herself as she rewards Ronan's scowl with a smug smile.

"So you're not pregnant?" Adam asks just to be sure.

Blue snorts. "No, _thank god._ We're too young."

"Hallelujah," Ronan remarks, his usual snark seeping into his tone. "For a moment I was afraid I would have to teach you guys the mechanism of condoms."

"Oh, you should have seen your faces," Blue sighs happily, choosing to ignore Ronan's mean-spirited comment. "I think you," she points at Ronan sitting in front of her, "actually teared up when I asked you to be godparents."

Ronan crosses his arms across his chest defensively, his voice a growl. Now that the situation was back to normal, Adam's hand has found his leg again. "I did not."

"You did," Adam agrees with a smirk, - Ronan glowers at him - and Gansey nods along.

"Shut up, all of you," Ronan gives the pair in front of him a dirty look as he gently removes Adam's hand from his jeans but places his own hand on Adam's thigh. He would retaliate against Adam in another way.


End file.
